Semi Yang Memerah
by Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl
Summary: Kisah cinta tiada batas. Perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, kisah cinta yang melahirkan air mata dan kesakitan di jiwa membasuhi hati. Siapa yang harus kupilih? Menyulitkan.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl

Genre: Love, humor, friendship, life

Warning: Ini fict. Yang saia usahakan memperbaiki kesalahan. Selamat membaca dan mohon direviews ya.^,~

(Semi yang Memerah)

Takut

Part iii

Tanganya Memegang lembut di tanganku. Aku menatap matanya penuh dengan kebimbangan, tak mengerti apa yang akan ku katakan. Haruskah aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi rahasia ini, "Katakan!" katanya sebinar cahaya lampu. "Ma, maafkan aku senpai..!" nyatanya aku tak berani mengatakannya dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan berlari secara sehentak dengan hentakan kaki.

Lalu aku kembali ke tempat yang jauh dari gemerlap cahaya lampu dan sendirian. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa hati ini tak ingin bahwa Haku senpai memiliki perasaan itu pada _Nii-san. _Mungkin lebih baik lagi, jikalau aku membungkam mulutku dengan perasaan ini.

"Sakura" Tengokku seorang lelaki hadir dihadapanku. Oh Tuhan, siapakah dirinya yang memandangku dengan penuh kasih selain Diri-Mu.

"Ma, maaf. Siapakah anda ini?" Tanyaku tersipu pipi memerah.

"Hei, kenapa gugup begitu?" Katanya mendekat begitu perlahan.

Oh Tuhan, siapakah dia? Yang berani memengang helai rambutku dengan tanganya dan menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutku ke arah pundakku?. Tatapan matanya seakan mengingatkanku saat itu. Saat dimana aku harus melihat pamanku membunuh orang tuanya, entah siapa namanya aku tak terbekas satu ingatanku pun darinya. "Kau tak ingat siapa aku, Sakura?" Tanyanya semakin membuatku terhimpit tak mengerti.

"Lepaskan..!" Bentakku menghumpas tangannya yang membelai helai rambut merahku. Dan kutekukkan tubuhku dihadapannya sambil menutup telingaku dengan tanganku rapat-rapat.

"...Sakura lihat aku! Dengarkan aku!" Katanya perlahan dengan lembut memegang tanganku yang sedang menutup sosokku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Lepas..!" Bentakku padanya sambil meneteskan air mata. Pun itu tak kusadari menetes begitu saja.

Saat itu juga, tangannya membelaiku dengan begitu lembut, selembut angin yang selalu kudambakan dan kuinginkan. Namun, secara sehentak tubuhku tergeletak dipelukkannya. Melepaskan nasib dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal, namun seingatku dengan samar kubisa mempercayakannya.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Teriaknya yang sembari samar-samar kudengar, tanpa ekspresi hanya dengus nafas dan suaranya.

Mataku yang tlah tertutup dan tak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar dirinya. Oh Tuhan, aku hanya bisa menyerahkan seluruhnya padamu. Desah nafasnya yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang, pada dasarnya pun aku hanya mengingat semburat bayang yang terbesit dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diufuk matahari tlah bersinar, hari itu aku terbangun di pangkuan Sasori-_san_. Entah bagaimana aku bisa bersamanya?

"Ah... apa yang terjadi?" Sembari diriku melihat tidurnya yang kusut. "Sasori-_san.." _Kataku begitu pelan menjerengkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

Ingatku pada masa lampau, dimana saat itu aku masih belum mengerti dan memahami bahwa kasih seorang kakak adalah segalanya. Jauh lebih dari apapun, baginya, aku adalah segalanya. Aku yang nakal, tanganku yang menodai tubuhnya dengan pukulan dan rengekan. Aku selalu...

Heh, mungkin sesekali aku membuatnya harus memangkuku.

Air mataku menetes tanpa sadar, terbesit bahwa aku tak berguna baginya. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis dihadapannya.

"Sakura, biarkan kuusap air matamu..." Tanpa kusadari, ia mengusap air mataku sembari tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Eh.. a,apa yang _Nii-san _lakukan? Bukankah tadi _Nii-san _sedang tidur?"

"Jangan menangis!" Peluknya padaku.

Pelukkan yang tanpa kusadari melelehkan jiwaku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul?. Hangat, begitu hangat sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghentikan detak jantung ini. Tangannya yang memegang urat jantungku seakan menghanyutkanku ditempat yang begitu tenang, hening dan begitu sunyi.

"Sakura, saatnya sarapan!" Tiba-tiba Ibu membuka pintu kamarku tanpa aku dan Sasori-_san _sadari.

"Craaaannnggggg..!" Hentakan piring yang membuat Sasori-_san_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menegok ke arah Ibu. Dengan langkah tegap, Ibu berjalan seiringan dengan menguapnya emosi ke arah kami.

"Lepaskan adikmu..!" Tangan Ibu yang seakan penuh amarah, menarik tangannya dan tubuhnya yang bersamaan menjauh dariku. Ibu membawa _Nii-san _keluar dari kamarku, sedang aku terlalu takut untuk menarik tangan keduanya. "Tetap disini!" Perintah Ibu dengan nada sedikit tinggi padaku.

Aku hanya menangis ketakutan, sembari melihat mata Sasori-_san _dan senyumnya padaku yang begitu lembut. Tapak kakinya pergi membuatku semakin ketakutan, aku juga tak tahu, mengapa rasa ini bercapur dengan rasa takut?

Tubuhku dan batinku hanya terlingkup penuh air mata dalam heningan Sasori-_san._

"Sakura... aku mencintaimu..."

To be Continued

-oOo-

Moshi-moshi Minna..^^

Terima kasih banyak bagi anda semua yang sudah mereviews dan membaca atau paling tidak hanya lihat-lihat...^^

Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan bagi saia, apabila anda semua menikmati ..^^

Saia mengharapkan reviews dari anda semua, termasuk kritik dan saran. Karena saia juga masih belajar, jd wajar jikalau ada kesalahan..^^

Terima kasih banyak semuaaaa..^^

Happy reaaaddd...^^

Dan ikuti kelanjutanny ya..^^

Jeevas


	2. Chapter 2

_Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl_

_Genre: Love, humor, friendship, life_

_Warning: Ini fict. Yang saia usahakan memperbaiki kesalahan. Selamat membaca dan mohon direviews ya.^,~_

**(Semi yang Memerah)**

**Takut**

_**Part iii**_

Tanganya Memegang lembut di tanganku. Aku menatap matanya penuh dengan kebimbangan, tak mengerti apa yang akan ku katakan. Haruskah aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi rahasia ini, "Katakan!" katanya sebinar cahaya lampu. "Ma, maafkan aku senpai..!" nyatanya aku tak berani mengatakannya dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan berlari secara sehentak dengan hentakan kaki.

Lalu aku kembali ke tempat yang jauh dari gemerlap cahaya lampu dan sendirian. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa hati ini tak ingin bahwa Haku senpai memiliki perasaan itu pada _Nii-san. _Mungkin lebih baik lagi, jikalau aku membungkam mulutku dengan perasaan ini.

"Sakura" Tengokku seorang lelaki hadir dihadapanku. Oh Tuhan, siapakah dirinya yang memandangku dengan penuh kasih selain Diri-Mu.

"Ma, maaf. Siapakah anda ini?" Tanyaku tersipu pipi memerah.

"Hei, kenapa gugup begitu?" Katanya mendekat begitu perlahan.

Oh Tuhan, siapakah dia? Yang berani memengang helai rambutku dengan tanganya dan menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutku ke arah pundakku?. Tatapan matanya seakan mengingatkanku saat itu. Saat dimana aku harus melihat pamanku membunuh orang tuanya, entah siapa namanya aku tak terbekas satu ingatanku pun darinya. "Kau tak ingat siapa aku, Sakura?" Tanyanya semakin membuatku terhimpit tak mengerti.

"Lepaskan..!" Bentakku menghumpas tangannya yang membelai helai rambut merahku. Dan kutekukkan tubuhku dihadapannya sambil menutup telingaku dengan tanganku rapat-rapat.

"...Sakura lihat aku! Dengarkan aku!" Katanya perlahan dengan lembut memegang tanganku yang sedang menutup sosokku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Lepas..!" Bentakku padanya sambil meneteskan air mata. Pun itu tak kusadari menetes begitu saja.

Saat itu juga, tangannya membelaiku dengan begitu lembut, selembut angin yang selalu kudambakan dan kuinginkan. Namun, secara sehentak tubuhku tergeletak dipelukkannya. Melepaskan nasib dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal, namun seingatku dengan samar kubisa mempercayakannya.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Teriaknya yang sembari samar-samar kudengar, tanpa ekspresi hanya dengus nafas dan suaranya.

Mataku yang tlah tertutup dan tak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar dirinya. Oh Tuhan, aku hanya bisa menyerahkan seluruhnya padamu. Desah nafasnya yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang, pada dasarnya pun aku hanya mengingat semburat bayang yang terbesit dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diufuk matahari tlah bersinar, hari itu aku terbangun di pangkuan Sasori-_san_. Entah bagaimana aku bisa bersamanya?

"Ah... apa yang terjadi?" Sembari diriku melihat tidurnya yang kusut. "Sasori-_san.." _Kataku begitu pelan menjerengkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

Ingatku pada masa lampau, dimana saat itu aku masih belum mengerti dan memahami bahwa kasih seorang kakak adalah segalanya. Jauh lebih dari apapun, baginya, aku adalah segalanya. Aku yang nakal, tanganku yang menodai tubuhnya dengan pukulan dan rengekan. Aku selalu...

Heh, mungkin sesekali aku membuatnya harus memangkuku.

Air mataku menetes tanpa sadar, terbesit bahwa aku tak berguna baginya. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis dihadapannya.

"Sakura, biarkan kuusap air matamu..." Tanpa kusadari, ia mengusap air mataku sembari tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Eh.. a,apa yang _Nii-san _lakukan? Bukankah tadi _Nii-san _sedang tidur?"

"Jangan menangis!" Peluknya padaku.

Pelukkan yang tanpa kusadari melelehkan jiwaku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul?. Hangat, begitu hangat sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghentikan detak jantung ini. Tangannya yang memegang urat jantungku seakan menghanyutkanku ditempat yang begitu tenang, hening dan begitu sunyi.

"Sakura, saatnya sarapan!" Tiba-tiba Ibu membuka pintu kamarku tanpa aku dan Sasori-_san _sadari.

"Craaaannnggggg..!" Hentakan piring yang membuat Sasori-_san_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menegok ke arah Ibu. Dengan langkah tegap, Ibu berjalan seiringan dengan menguapnya emosi ke arah kami.

"Lepaskan adikmu..!" Tangan Ibu yang seakan penuh amarah, menarik tangannya dan tubuhnya yang bersamaan menjauh dariku. Ibu membawa _Nii-san _keluar dari kamarku, sedang aku terlalu takut untuk menarik tangan keduanya. "Tetap disini!" Perintah Ibu dengan nada sedikit tinggi padaku.

Aku hanya menangis ketakutan, sembari melihat mata Sasori-_san _dan senyumnya padaku yang begitu lembut. Tapak kakinya pergi membuatku semakin ketakutan, aku juga tak tahu, mengapa rasa ini bercapur dengan rasa takut?

Tubuhku dan batinku hanya terlingkup penuh air mata dalam heningan Sasori-_san._

_"Sakura... aku mencintaimu..."_

**To be Continued**

**-oOo-**

**Moshi-moshi Minna..^^**

_Terima kasih banyak bagi anda semua yang sudah mereviews dan membaca atau paling tidak hanya lihat-lihat...^^_

_Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan bagi saia, apabila anda semua menikmati ..^^_

_Saia mengharapkan reviews dari anda semua, termasuk kritik dan saran. Karena saia juga masih belajar, jd wajar jikalau ada kesalahan..^^_

_Terima kasih banyak semuaaaa..^^_

_Happy reaaaddd...^^_

_Dan ikuti kelanjutanny ya..^^_

_Jeevas_


	3. Chapter 3

_Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl_

_Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, drama_

_Warning: OOT, Typo, Ooc, sangat dasar (masih junior), ajaib_

_Rated: T (mungkin)_

* * *

Saia Jeevas, ini my first fict. Selamat membaca and happy read. Mohon reviewsnya ya semua. Terima kasih banyak..u_u

* * *

**(Semi yang Memerah)**

**MY TEARS**

**Part IV**

Aku tergeletak meringkuk di atas selimut hangat yang tenang. Satu, dua hingga beberapa tetes air mataku jatuh hingga membuat dinginnya kehangatan itu berubah seketika. Ini semua salahku, karena aku. Ringkukkanku seakan hanyalah mendiamkan sepi disini.

"Crraaannggg..!" Seutas suara piring yang menyayat telingaku terdengar.

".._Nii-san_..." Tersambar ingatanku pada Sasori-_san._ Langkah laripun ku tempuh, sambil terbesit ketakutanku. Tengokkupun saat melihat Ibu dan Sasori-_san, _entah apa yang terjadi...

"Sasori, sudah Ibu bilang, jangan pernah mendekati adikmu seperti itu..!" Bentak Ibu dengan nada penuh emosi.

_Apa? Kenapa Ibu berkata seperti itu?_

"Hentikan..!"

"..Sakura..." Sehentaknya kata mereka sambil menatapku yang lemah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Sakura-_chan_?" Kata ibu sambil menghampiriku yang menatap Ibu dengan tatapan takut.

"Sakura, cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan segera berberes..." Setelah _Nii-san _menyuruhku tuk berbenah, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

-oOo-

Semarah apapun ibu pada kami, tak pernah sekalipun berkata sedemikian. Pikirku dalam heningku, apa yang membuat ibu sebegitu marah kepada Sasori-_san_? Apa yang dilakukan oleh _Nii-san _sehingga menyurut kemarahan ibu?

Entahlah... aku tak pernah tahu yang selama ini telah terjadi.

**Kiriga First High School**

"Ding..dong..ding..dong.."

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi tlah menandakan jam masuk sekolah. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menghilangkan beban pikiran itu untuk sejenak saja. Tiba-tiba suara hentakan kaki terdengar sehingga membuat kami terduduk dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Kakashi-_sensei _dengan serius menerangkan materi-materi dengan bahasa Spanyolnya yang begitu lancarnya. Namun, entah mengapa aku tak bisa memokuskan pikiranku. Dan malah tersirat bayangan saat _Nii-san_ mengantarku ke tempat ini. Ku tengok luar kaca jendela kelasku, salju tiba-tiba turun dengan begitu tenangnya salju-salju ini menunjukkan dirinya. Hatiku ingin sekali mengeluarkan nada-nada lewat mulutku...

_Staying near me...  
_

_Fiery gently gap...  
_

_Peace always...  
_

_Disappear before the tragedy...  
_

_A little piece of love...  
_

_The second is the broad and...  
_

_I have been one or two..._

_But only so much hope to meet..._

_MY LOVE from the tears..._

_Sigh floating in the sky spills..._

_Please Stay With Me..._

Setelah kumainkan kata-kata indah dan kurakit menjadi sebuah lagu, tanpa kusadari aku pun terlelap dalam tidur dan ringkukan di atas meja kelas. Lalu ku memimpikan suatu hal...

**Dream**

"Sakura.."

Tengokku kearah seseorang yang berada jauh dibelakangku. Tidak... aku tak bisa melihatnya, terlalu samar-samar. Namun, kulihat dia perlahan mendekat ke arahku, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu.. siapa?" Tanyaku sambil beranjak berdiri dan menghadap matanya.

"sakura.. syukurlah kita telah bertemu kembali"

"Ah... kenapa...?" Tanyaku dari lubuk hatiku, sambil ku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah aku mengenalnya? Tapi siapa dia?

"Brruukkk...!"

Suara hentakan tangan membangunkanku dari tidurku. Saat aku terbangun sudah berdiri Kakashi_-sensei _dihadapanku. Aku sungguh malu dan hanya bisa menekuk wajahku dengan pipi merah merona.

.

.

.

"Ding.. dong.. ding.. dong.."

Sungguh hari yang begitu melelahkan, akhirnya bel pulang memunculkan suaranya.

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar!" Serentak saat semuanya telah keluar, Kakashi-_sensei _menyegahku untuk tak keluar terlebih dahulu.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga seraya aku tak bisa berkutit.

"A, ada apa Kakashi-_sensei?_

"Tentang Sasori-_san_ dan Haku-_chan_, biarkan aku bercerita sedikit tentang mereka berdua!"

"Ah.."

Kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei _bisa tahu tentang _Nii-san_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan haruskah nanti aku akan mempercayainya?

Mungkin aku harus mendengar ini dahulu sebelum aku ragu yang telah terjadi...

Beberapa waktu kudengar tentang satu persatu kebenaran _Nii-san_. Air mata ini sungguh tak tertahankan lagi, seakan ingin mengluapkan semua emosi dan kemarahan yang ada di hati. Air mata mengalir bak air bah yang menhujat bebatuan keras. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, aku tak ingin bertemu dengan _Nii-san _dan Ibu sekarang ini.

Apakah untuk sementara aku bisa tinggal bersama seseorang agar kubisa menyurut kepedihan ini? Akhirnya pun, diriku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kesunyian, sendirian, dan selalu merenung.

Pergi jauh tanpa kata pada seorang-pun. Aku tak tahu, apakah akan baik? Namun aku harus pergi, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan mengerti, termasuk _Nii-san_ .

**Kiriga First High School**

"Apa..? Sakura sudah pulang sejak tadi ?" Suara Sasori-_san_ membentak dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"Ya.. dia bilang, hari ini dia takkan pulang." Terang Kakashi_-sensei_

Entah alasan apa yang ingih Kakashi-_sensei _ utarakan pada Sasori-_san,_ namun tak sama sekali terbesit anganku tuk kembali.

Bayangku tentang kecemasan Ibu padaku seakan tak bisa ku ingkari kembali, aku terlalu takut sendiri, terlalu takut untuk melepaskan semuanya. Sambil merintih di tengah hujan yang amat deras yang juga membasahi pipiku, seakan menangis karenaku dan untukku.

Kakiku seperti sudah tak bisa lagi melangkah, lemas dan samar-samar yang kulihat seakan memandang para malaikat. Di tengah hujan yang deras, tubuhku yang lunglai terjatuh, mataku terpejam serentak, dan tubuhku tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah alur lalu lalang.

"Sakura, bangun..!" Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang dengan inderaku, namun mataku yang tlah menjauh dari lontaran kesadaran tak bisa melihatnya.

-oOo-

"Huuuaaaaahhh..." Menegakkan badanku, kulihat hal tak biasa menyambut bangun pagiku. Suasana alam yang menyegarkan begitu terasa. Kicauan burung dan semerbak angin yang berhembus bagai menemaniku di pagi yang dingin.

"Tu, tunggu! Ini dimana?" Langkah kakiku dengan cepat memperdirikan tubuhku yang pulih. Kubuka pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dengan perasaan yang berdegup kencang, aku mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya begitu lembut, senyumnya yang dari matanya seakan mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"..Sa, Sasuke.." Terbesit untukku mengucapkan itu, tanpa terpikirkan olehku namanyalah yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku setelah kau memukulku dengan tasmu berisi batu"

"Ahahaha.." Tawa dan canda seakan memecah kedihan dan kesedihan dalam hati. Memecah tiada batas rasa pedihku.

Sekian lama kulupakan masa indah kecilku, yang sekarang tlah beranjak dewasa semakin membuatku melupakannya. Dubar jantung ini selalu terasa saat kupandangi matanya.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku masih meneteskan air mata bila teringat kehangatan yang tlah kutinggalkan. Tiba-tiba, tanganya yang hangat dan lembut mengusap air mata yang menodai pipiku. Dia seperti sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan melihatku dengan tatapan iba, namun aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Langkahku pergi dari hadapannya dan membiarkan diriku sendirian. Aku tak tahu apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan, tak ada lagi yang memperpedulikanku seperti Sasori-_san, _tak ada lagi yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan kelembutan seperti kasih Ibu, dan tak ada lagi yang melindungiku seperti ayah. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sendiri.

Langkah kaki sejak ufuk matahari hingga ufuk barat sama sekali tak kurasakan, aku pergi ke tempat yang tak kutahui. Kutengok kiri dan kananku, dan ku tahu sekarang adalah tempat yang sudah teramat jauh dari keluarga dan sanak teman-temanku, berada di Jerman yang penuh liku masa lalu.

"Ternyata kamu Sakura ya?"

"Ah, ka,kamu? Bagaimana bisa kamu...?"

"Singkat saja, nona..."

Terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya berada disini. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, sungguh aku tak pernah memahami jalan pikirannya.

**To Be Continued**

**-oOo-**

Halo minna..^^

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mereviews atau paling tidak membaca fict. Ini.

Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati fict. Saia ini dan apabila ada kesalahan mohon memberikan kritik maupun saran, karena itu akan sangat membantu.^^

Terima kasih banyak dan ikuti terus ya kelanjutannya...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl

Genre: Romance, Friendship, drama

Warning: OOT, Ooc, abal bin ajaib, sangat dasar

Rated: T

Saia Jeevas, ini adalah ending dari fict. SEMI YANG MEMERAH. Saia harap anda semua bisa puas dengan fict ini. Dibaca ya semua!, jangan lupa reviewsnya ya. Terima kasih banyak. u,u

**(Semi yang Memerah)**

**Terima Kasih**

Part V

Mataku tak berkedip saat ku melihatnya, Ia dihadapanku sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang menyayat hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Itachi-_san_?" Kulangkahkan kaki mendekat padanya.

"Ikut aku!" Tangannya menarik tanganku yang terbias lurus. Tangan hangatnya yang lembut seakan membasuh kesedihan dan kesepian yang terletak di ulu jiwaku.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah kakiku bersamanya mengiringi kami ke sebuah gereja dekat danau yang indah nan jernih. Kupandangi mata Itachi-_san _yang nampak punuh beban berat, ia pangku seorang diri tanpa keluh kesah. Sungguh dirinya yang kuat.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang perlahan mendekat ke arah kami, namun Itachi-_san _hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa melihat siapakah dia sambil berpegang erat pada gandengan Itachi.

"Itachi..." kata orang itu dengan senyuman khas.

"Ah, ternyata anda masih mengingat saya?" Itachi membungkuk memberikan salam hormat. Kurasa, Itachi-_san_ telah mengenal orang itu cukup lama sehingga dia mengajakku kemari. "Sakura-_chan_, ini yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu. Dia seorang pendeta terkenal di Jerman, namanya Minato." Senyum keduanya sungguh membuatku nyaman.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda pendeta Minato, saya Sakura." Kataku memperkenalkan diri padanya dengan gugup dan memerah.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan waktu terus berjalan. Pendeta Minato memberikan khotbah yang amat menusuk jantungku. Terlintas dosaku pada Ibu dan Sasori-_san _karena meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata. Tetes air mata tersayat menyentuh tanganku yang mengepal. Ku usap air mataku perlahan.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu tentang Sasuke." Kata Itachi-_san_ mengajakku pergi setelah khotbah pendeta Minato terikat dalam benakku.

Sembari tersenyum, pendeta Minato melambaikan tangan pada kami dari gerbang suci gereja. Setibaku di sebuah hutan, Itachi-_san _mengantarku ke sebuah tempat nan indah, penuh dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicauan, bagai surga di dunia yang hitam kelam.

Namun, di dalam keindahan pasti ada kelabu hitam disana. Itu pun juga. Sebuah jurang menganga dan hitam terletak di tepi tempat itu.

"Inilah jurang tanpa batas yang sering disebut Jurang Kematian. Suatu saat nanti, tidak.. sebentar lagi anda dan Sasuke-_kun _akan..." tanpa meneruskan perkataannya, Itachi-_san _menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang nara. Penuh kelam dan tanpa dasar.

"Itachi-_saaaannn_!" Teriakanku tak sampai untuk menolongnya. Tanganku yang kuraihkan tak sanggup menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Teriakanku hanyalah angin yang pergi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tetes aira mata yang tiada habisnya menemaniku tanpa gerak.

"Sakura.." Kudengar suara lembut sayu-sayu memanggil namaku, pikirku terlintas pada Itachi-_san, _namun tenyata semua hanyalah halusinasiku. Yang ada di depanku adalah Sasori-_san..._

".._Nii-san_.." Kataku sambil mengusap air mataku dan bangkit berdiri. "Kenapa _Nii-san_ ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sudahlah itu tidak penting, ada kabar gambira di musim semi ini bagi keluarga kita..." Mata yang berpijar penuh kebahagiaan memancar dari tatapannya. Apa gerangan yang terjadi selama aku pergi.

-oOo-

Selama roda-roda mobil terus berputar, aku terus memikirkan yang telah terjadi dengan Itachi-_san_. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku?

"Nah, sudah sampai." Ditempat ini aku mengingat masa lalu itu. Saat aku bertemu Itachi dan Sasuke. Namun, mengapa di tempat ini Sasori-san mengajakku? Di rumah keluarga besar Siyunka, tempat almarhum kakek Sasuke-_kun_ tinggal.

"_Nii-san_, kita akan menemui siapa di..." Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku, di ruang keluarga itu bercucuran darah merah yang menyayat hatiku sampai retak. "...Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." Kulihat tubuh dan wajahnya penuh luka sampai darah mengalir tanpa henti.

"Sakura, kamu sudah datang?" Sambutan ayah yang ingin memelukku sambil tersenyum riang, ku hempaskan.

"Ayah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Teriakan serta tangisan meluap bagai ombak bernyair tanpa henti dari kepedihanku.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa keluarga Siyunka sejak dulu adalah penghianat keluarga kita. Mereka membunuh kakekmu demi uang dan kemewahan ini?" Kata-kata kejam muncul dari paman Hashirama.

Aku berlari tanpa 1 katapun. Berusaha untuk menyendiri.

**AT MIDNIGHT**

Semilir angin menemani tangisku di bawah gugur sakura. Tiba-tiba, rangkaian gugur bunga sakura yang berterbangan membentuk sebuah nyawa yang kukenal muncul. Itachi-_san_.

"..I-Itachi-_san_.." Kataku terbata-bata tak percaya.

"Larilah, bawalah Sasuke bersamamu, pergilah! Jangan biarkan ia mati..." Sembari menghilang Itachi-_san_ seperti menangis dalam hati.

.

.

Aku termangu tak berdaya sambil meneteskan 1 air mata. Hatiku hambar, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dan membawanya pergi dari sini? Tetapi, apabila itu dilakukan, aku pasti akan mati. Namun, apabila aku mati dengan cinta, bagiku hatiku telah hidup dalam sinar bintang.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. Menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_.

-oOo-

Langkah kakiku ku jaga agar tak sampai terdengar seorang pun. Sambil mataku mengamati setiap pergerakan, seperti tak ada hentinya jantung ini berdetak kencang.

Sampaiku di depan kamar tempat Sasuke di baringkan dan disiksa, tubuhku bergetar, tangis pun tak bisa ku hentikan menyeruak dari mataku. Langkah kaki pun secara perlahan memasuki ruangan itu. Melihat darah bercucuran dan tangan diikat, sungguh meremukkan hati.

"..Sa-ku-ra.." Masih sempat ia memanggil namaku dengan senyuman yang menyakitkan.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Jangan..jangan begini..." Aku tak sampai hati melihatnya begini. Ku peluk tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah sambil menangis di pangkuan dadanya.

"akkhh.." Jeritnya kesakitan. Lalu terlintas ingatanku, bahwa aku harus menyelamatkannya. Kulepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya satu per satu.

.

.

.

Lalu, ku lilitkan tangannya di pundakku, agar ia bisa berdiri. Aku harus membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Itu pikirku.

"Sakura, terima kasih..aku.." Katanya sembari tersenyum, dan tangannya megusap air mataku.

Sungguh tercabik batin ini. Fajar sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya, aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa. Berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Namun itu sia-sia saja.

Tanpa kusadari, ayah dan semuanya mengejarku.

"Sakura, berhenti" Teriak ayah berusaha menghentikanku dengan menembakkan peluru ke arahku.

"Sakura.." Sasuke yang sedang terluka, tetap bertahan. Darahnya bercampur darah tembakkan dariku bercampur dalam setiap langkah kami. Bercucuran menodai bunga-bunga yang habis mekar di musim semi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eh.."

Namun tanpa kusadari, langkah kaki ini mengarahkanku ke tempat itu. Jurang tanpa Dasar.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku..!" Kata Sasuke sambil kesakitan

"Sakura, diam disitu!" Bentak Ayah sambil menodongkan pistol yang dibawanya.

Aku menuruti kata-kata mereka. Melepaskan tangan Sasuke, namun tetap di samping Sasuke. Sesaat setelah itu, bunga sakura berguguran indah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalam setiap kuncup yang berjatuhan.

"Sasuke, tamatlah riwayatmu! Hihihi.." Paman Hashirama yang sudah bersiap melepaskan bulu panahnya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hentikaaaaannnnn..!" Aku berteriak.

"Cih! Semuanya pasang busur panah kalian!" Perintah paman Hashirama kepada semua pengawalnya. Teriakkanku sepertinya tak mematikan amarahnya.

"Hentikan, apa kau tidak lihat ada Sakura disitu!" Ayah dan Sasori-_san _berusaha menghentikkan paman Hashirama. Namun itu percuma, sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Kalau korbannya seorang saja, tak ada masalah. Iya kan Sasukeeee?" Busur panah pertama mengenai tepat jantungku.

"Akhh.." Aku terjatuh sambil memuntahkan darah.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menolongku untuk berdiri.

"Heh, ke-na-pa kau jadi cengeng begitu, Sa-su-ke..?"

Ia memelukku sambil melindungiku dari tombak panah yang terus berdatangan.

"..Sa-suke, aku menyukaimu. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, tersenyumlah padaku.." Pintaku sambil menangis di pelukkannya.

"Akkhh..!" Panah yang dilumuri racun sudah mengenai tubuhnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura.." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Pelukan terakhir penuh darah ini menjadi sebuah kenangan termanis dalam sebuah hidupku.

Akhirnya kami menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang.

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriakkan Ayah, Ibu dan _Nii-san_ akan selalu ku kenang bila sesampaiku disana.

"Sialan kau Hahirama!"

Gelap dan tak terhingga. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Darah yang menetes di kuncup bunga-bunga di musim semi akan menjadi mimpi indahku bersama Sasuke-_kun_ di surga. Terima kasih, musim semi. Semi ini akan menjadi musim semi termanis dalam kenangan pelita. Yaitu SEMI YANG MEMERAH.

∞∞ΩΩΩ∞∞

_**THE END**_

Selamat malam/pagi/siang/sore minna..^^

Jeevas disini. Terima kasih ya bagi kalian semua yang sudah mereviews atau paling tidak membaca fict. Ini..^^

Terima kasih juga yang sudah megikuti perkembangan fict. Ini mulai dari part I-V.

Semoga ending ini bisa membuat kalian semua terhibur, sebenarnya saia ingin membuat para penbaca (anda) sekalian menagis atau paling tidak terharu membaca fict ini..^^

Tapi maaf karena ending ini terlambat beberapa bulan dari sebelumnya.

Saya sangat mengharapkan reviews dari anda semua, karena itu sangat penting bagi saia. Sekia terima kasih.. ,^


End file.
